Desires
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: "She just had this sudden desire to give him one hell of a kiss."
1. Chapter 1

side note:** Yo, what up people, I decided to make a whole new story called Desires. I have no idea how in the hell I created this story. My mind was just so damn bored that I wanted to create a damn story.**

side note 2: **This story was inspired by the Ciara song called "Body Party", ya'll should listen to it; I highly recommend it. **

side note 3: **Check out my other story Princess meets Dragon even though I haven't update in forever. Gosh damn, I will update as soon as I can. **

side note 4: **Wow, that's a lot of side notes, okay, so enjoy the damn thing. If you don't, then a pyro damn freak will come to your house, and use his damn fire dragon breath. **

**Disclaimer = Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**{You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body. I can't keep my hands off you; your body is my party. I'm doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited. Now it's just me and you.} **

**Desires 1: Kisses**

Lucy's eyes fluttered open as she felt the sun's light radiated her creamy skin. It was time to get up and go to the guild, but she felt a pair of arms encircling her waist. She pivoted her head to the right, and she found a sleeping male sleeping peacefully under her covers. Lucy rolled her eyes, what time it is for him to be sleeping like this. Lucy cocked her head to the side, chewed on her lower lip, and watched the sleeping male rest. He seemed so peaceful; he must be having a wonderful dream. Lucy's eyes trailed down to the male's masculine body. She sucked in a breath, as she felt the male pulled her a little closer. _Oh Mavis, what in the world was he doing?_ Was he trying to tease her? She personally loved his tanned beautiful chest; Lucy always wanted her hand to skim down his chest to his stomach. Her breath quicken as she felt his warm breath fanned her skin. Damn, she was getting tortured by Natsu while he's sleeping. Did he plan this? Before Lucy knew what she was doing, her hand drew a strand of pink hair behind his small tan ears.

Natsu cracked open an eye, revealing he was watching her every move. He furrowed his brows together, slightly confused on how he was interrupted by Lucy when he was enjoying his wonderful dream. He was dreaming about all kinds of different food like: chicken, rice and curry, beef, ribs, mac and cheese, and etc. He licked his suddenly dry lips.

"Luce, what were you doing?" Natsu asked. His voiced was still a little husky since he just had awakened from his sleep. Lucy blushed furiously as Natsu eyed her carefully; he felt smooth hands behind his ears. He smirked, oh that beautiful, teasing, enjoyable smirk of his. Lucy just had this sudden desire to just kiss him already. Damn it, she was falling for him, and she was falling hard.

"_Ehrm, _I was just playing with your pink locks," Lucy sputtered out. She was very embarrassed she had to go through that, and formulate a reason for her action. Why the hell did he care anyway? It's not like she asked, "oh Natsu, why the hell are you in my damn bed?!" Oh wait she does. Damn, he has ever right to know.

"Luce," Natsu said, suddenly breaking her thoughts, "I know you were playing with my hair but why were you?"

Natsu quirked an eyebrow, biting his lower lip, Lucy secretly loved how he does that, and waited for her response. Lucy was getting tired with this twenty-one question thingy-a-jig. Does he have to know everything?

Avoiding the question, Lucy asked, "So how was the dream because you were sleeping like a baby?" Natsu rolled his eyes, he knew she would avoid the question, and started to caress Lucy's back. Lucy's breath hitched, closing her eyes savoring the moment. Her heart was hammering, and her whole face turned Erza's hair color. Natsu smirked, oh yeah; he knew she was enjoying this. If he continues to do this towards her, then Lucy will be one second away of losing her control.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered, a moan erupted from her mouth. She felt a few fiery kisses on her jaw, her neck, her shoulder. Wow, he was good at this stuff. Lucy read in romance novels that her characters were doing this when they are currently in "love with each other. But it never occurred to her that she would experience one. She wanted push him away, but apparently, she was enjoying _this oh-so much._

Lucy felt like she was going to explode as Natsu nibble on the shell of her ear. Why can't he just laid a kiss on her, now? She was losing her damn patience. Lucy bit her lower lip, eyes fluttered closed, enjoying this kind of pleasure.

"Natsu," Lucy managed to choke out. Natsu only gave her "hmph" as a response. Lucy smiled bashfully at him. "Can you just kiss me now instead of teasing the hell out of me?" Natsu chuckle humorously sending shivers down Lucy's spine. Lucy was only seeing stars right now, only stars. She was entirely in bliss right now.

Natsu grin in the crook of her neck. He laid his forehead against hers, she practically moaned. "Lucy I would, but I am going to make breakfast."

Natsu jumped off Lucy's bed, entering her bathroom, and shutting the door. Lucy felt flabbergasted; what in the world?! He was just going to leave after he left fiery kisses against her cool neck. Lucy sat up from her bed, biting her lower lip, and smiled faintly. She could still feel the butterfly kisses he laid on her.

"Damn that pyro," Lucy muttered, her heart still hammering. But she just has this sudden desire to go and smack the damn pyro, but yet, kiss him fiercely.

* * *

side note: **Hope ya'll like the first chappy of the story. I felt like I somewhat rushed it a bit but oh well. Different kinds of couples in FT will have different desires. I did NaLu first since it's my OTP. I will do GaLe next and what is Gajeel desire for Levy-san. Please review and favorite the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

side note: **so hey people, i haven't updated desires yet, and i felt bored so i wanted to update. life kicked my ass a litle so i couldn't update.**

side note 2: **i said i will do GaLe next, didn't i? well luckily i kept my promise, once i started playing "body party" i was like,"damn, i just got an idea for GaLe." oh, i saw y'all reviews for my story. i only have two reviews but its okay. **

side note 3: **please review on desires, and check out my other NaLu stories. please favorite the story, thanks to those 8 favorites. well here's your damn present for y'all birthday. i know maybe you guys are like, "what the hell, its not even my birthday yet," or like, "my birthday passed, you late." Or probably like, "thanks for saying happy birthday." well that's just how i imagine it. **

side note 4: **okay enough of my rant, enjoy the damn story.**

* * *

****{You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body. I can't keep my hands off you; your body is my party. I'm doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited. Now it's just me and you.}****

****Desires 2: Groping an ass****

She was all women now, Gajeel thought. He cannot help but stared at the little shrimp; she has some fine long legs. Sure, all men love the breast of a women but he's different. Gajeel don't care about your chest, he cares about your ass. Which was utterly ridiculous, caring about your ass or breast? Men are such perverts. Gajeel stared at the shrimp, his head on the palm of his hand. His feet were stubbornly apart. He watched the bluenette smiled, her cheeks rosy pink, as Cana laugh hysterically. He bit his lower lip as Levy swayed her hips when she walked over to Lucy.

Damn, she has a great ass.

Even though the shrimp has a flat chest. She really does have a great ass in Gajeel's point of view. She also have fine legs, really fine legs. Gajeel could just grope her-

"Ah, what'cha staring at pervert," Cana slurred. Gajeel jumped a little, when did she get here? Wasn't she was just talking to the shrimp? Cana sat next to Gajeel, put her arms around him, and laughs.

"Are you *hiccup* staring at *hiccup* Levy-chan's *hiccup* ass?" Cana asked. Her breath reeked with booze. Gajeel simply trys to shrug of Cana's arm which only resulted to hold him tighter. Gajeel gritted his teeth, turned his head, and sigh in annoyance.

"I ain't staring at nothing," Cana smirked. Her eyes beamed in amusement, finally she have someone to tease. Her gaze were set in stone on Levy's ass. Cana cocked her head to the side; she took a quick glance at Gajeel. Her lips tugged into a sexy smile. She hesitantly paused befire bringing her lips to Gajeel's ear.

"Heh, Gajeel *hiccup* wants to grope that ass," Cana whispered. She pulled away from him and stared at his expression. Cana wanted to slap her leg and laugh. His expression was too funny. His lips were pursed, eyebrowsed furrowed, and cheeks tinted pink. Gajeel was blushing.

He was blushing.

Gajeel didn't want to admit it but Cana is correct. She really was on point; Gajeel did want to grope the shirmp's ass. All day Gajeel's mind was occupied. He kept thinking about all the vile things he could do with the shrimp. His mind felt like it was going to burst. If he doesn't do anything now to calm him, then he will lose his self control. And swaying your hips at him does not help.

"Ahaha, Gajeel _are you blushing_?" Cana asked. Her voice was immensly loud. She was having all the eyes and ears on Gajeel. This is just great, now he has everyone's attention. Cana really isn't making him feel better?

"Ya really want to grope Levy's ass!" Cana exclaimed. Some people in the guild whistle at Gajeel. He was quite bold as everyone say so. Levy blushed furiously as she heard her name and her body part. She was quite curious as a rooster when Cana swiftly walked over to the dragon slayer mage.

_So this whole time Gajeel and Cana kept talking about my ass._ Levy thought. Her cheeks felt heated as if someone must have burned her skin. Her ears were pink, and arms crossed stubbornly as a fly. She will not tolerance anyone who talks about her body, and she means anyone. Including Gajeel.

Levy walked towards Gajeel's direction and roughly pulled the dragon slayer's ear. They walked out the guild ignoring the whistling and cheers from the guild members.

* * *

_"Eh, you wanted to grope my ass!"_ Levy shouted. Gajeel had the urge to cover his ears but didn't. He decided to listen to the damn shrimp's outburst.

Levy paced back and forth in front of the mage. What in the world she was going to do with him? "So let me get this straight. Cana humiliated you in front of the guild because you wanted to grope my ass." Gajeel nodded.

Levy blinked a couple of times before screeching, "what in the world is wrong with you?!"

Gajeel flinched at the sound of her anger. Yep, the shrimp was mad all right, she was damn angry. Instead of saying the word "mad", let just say pissed off.

"I'm sorry shri-Levy. I didn't mean to embrass you." Levy sighed. She sat next to Gajeel , her legs crossed and arms at her sides.

"I forgive you this time," Levy said. Gajeel only nodded. An awkward silence passed the two lovebirds. The silence was killing Levy and so, she decided to ask a question.

"So why do want to touch my butt?"

Gajeel stared at her, wide eyes. "Wha-what?"

Levy quircked an eyebrow, "you heard me. It's not like your deaf, Gajeel."

Gajeel blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I guess it was this sudden desire."

"A desire?" Levy asked, slightly not convinced. Gajeel only managed to give the girl a weak smile. Damn she was good.

Levy giggled before kissing the boy's cheek. He was just so cute.

"Yeah a desire,"

* * *

side note: **so not my best work but oh well. i worked hard on this chapter and it felt long to write. you probably think its short, of course. Anyway, review and favorite. next up is Gruvia. What is Juvia desired for Gray? **


	3. Chapter 3

side note: **and thus, i haven't updated desires in awhile. i wanted to do it now so i hope you'll enjoy it.**

side note 2: **just so you know, i promise i'll do gruvia next, so here it is. i also don't own fairy tail it rightfully belongs to Hiro Mashima.**

**Desires 3: Noticeable**

Juvia only wanted to be notice by Gray; sure he sees her in the guild everyday, but she wanted him to notice her in a different way. She wanted to realize that her feelings for him isn't not a silly crush. Her feelings for her him is a strong, loving yet painful love. It hurts Juvia if she watches Gray talk to some other women. It really does hurt her; she doesn't understand why can't Gray have feelings for her too. Why can't he notice Juvia more than anyone else? That's what all she wanted from him.

Juvia sighed quitely as she watched Gray talk with Natsu and Erza. She wanted to go over there and smack him upside the head, but she didn't want to do anything reckless. Juvia kicked the floor, stubbornly brushes her boot, and drum her fingers on the desk. She bit her lower lip. Her eyes watching Gray like a hawk, like she just found her cute-little prey.

"Something wrong Juvia?" Juvia looked up at the sudden perky voice. Lucy was standing in front of her, arms at her sides, and eyes clouded with concern. She titlted her head to the side and looked towards Gray's direction. Lucy only gave Juvia a nod before taking a seat next to her.

"Gray, isn't it?" Lucy asked. Her head at the palm of her hand. Juvia nodded at the blonde, biting her lip in appraisal. Lucy pursed her lips, crossing her legs as she waited to hear Juvia's problem.

"Its just that - why can't Gray notice me," Juvia said. Her voice held sadness yet anger at Gray. She so many attempts to get himto notice her more. She did her very damn best. All she asked was for a little effort for him to lay eyes on her. Lucy collapses her fingers together, certainly intertwining them.

"I know how you feel," Lucy said staring at the water mage, "that's how I think for Natsu."

Juvia narrowed her eyes at her, in a very dangerous matter. "But you two are dating right? I heard your conversation with Levy. 'Oh Levy, have you heard, Natsu kissed me. Amd he was a very good kisser for an idiot'."

Warmth filled Lucy's cheeks instantly. She did had mean retort, but she decided to shut her mouth.

"Enough talking about me," Lucy sputtered her face still blushing madly. Juvia smirked, for she knew she scored a point. "Anyway, Gray, maybe he did notice you but have a different way of showing it." Juvia couldn't help but raised a curious eyebrow. Her heart hammering in her chest and cheeks blishing madly. His gaze was like a driven sword rammering into her very soul. Juvia held the gaze; she was trying her best to stare at him too, but she just habe these urges telling her to pull away.

Juvia didn't hear a word Lucy was spouting on about. In the corner of her eye, she did see Lucy's mouth srill moving. But she decided to ignore her for a little while, and stare at Gray (since he was staring at her first), so her blue eyes held compassion.

Gray gave her a small smile before landing his gaze back to Natsu. Juvia felt sadden; she wanted him to look at her more.

"Juvia?"

"Juvia, did you heardy statement? Juvia," Lucy said, huffing in annoyance. She may be fuming inside. Juvia stared at her. Her mouth wide open, but twitching into a graceful smile.

"He stared at me. He stared at me, Lucy," Juvia said her voice helding excitement.

Lucy eyes widen before speaking, "_Eh-hhh! "_

_._

_._

_._

Gray smiled bashfully; he heard Lucy and Juvia's conversation. They speak so loud, but he was glad he heard. Natsu grimaced at Gray. All he can thinka bout was that smile. Gray smiling is creepy to him. Gray smirking is another horrible thing he'd rather not see.

"Why the hell are you so smiley, ice-pricess?" Natsu asked. That led Gray's smile dropped. He stood up from his seat; his clothes magically disappearing.

"What did you call me, flame-brain?!"

And so, this stupid conversation or questions led them into a fight. But during the fight all Gray can think about was Juvia's eyes.

_Her eyes were like hearty sapphires cutting deep into his soul._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And that's it to this short chapter. Very short chapter, but I hope you like like it. I did my very best proofreading this chapter (since I typed it on my phone yayyyy), so their maybe some little grammar mistakes or words thay doesn't place in a sentence.**

**I will absolutely do Jerza soon, so don't worry. I think chapter four will be my last chapter, don't know yet. Anyway, please review and favorite. **

_**Reviewing and favorites is like a strawberry dipped in beautiful tasty chocolate.**_

**§Black Phoenix§**


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: **i'm back with another one-shot for desires. i have no excuse for my absence except i just gotten pretty lazy and have writer's block (you know the drill). i promised i will do jerza so here it is.**

disclaimer : **fairy tail = hiro mashima**

**{You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body. I can't keep my hands off you; your body is my party. I'm doing this little dance for you. You got me so excited. Now it's just me and you.}**

**Desires 4: Marry Me**

Jellal was apprehensive; who could blame him, he is going to propose to the love of his life. The girl he loves that has a threatening look and held swords to a man's neck if they flirt with her. Jellal was the only one she ever loved and she was glad it was him that she fell in love with; she's been telling him that ever since they started dating. Jellal was actually happy he's dating Erza; she's the only girl he wants to be with; the only girl.

Jellal held the green small box close to his chest. His heart thundered loudly and his dark eyes clouded with nervousness. Today the two love birds were going to have picnic and they're going to have the picnic on a hill; it was the perfect place to propose to Erza. Where they were near the trees and get to see a perfect view of Hargeon.

Jellal bit his lower lip ince he saw the beauty smiling at him. Erza waved at him and she ran to approach him. She gave Jellal a delightful kiss on the lips and pulled away grinning. She had a feeling that today will be a perfect day.

"Hey Jellal," Erza said as her smile never wavered. Jellal felt his cheeks getting warmer and quickly put the little green box in his pocket. He gave his girlfriend a weak smile. Erza wrinkled her nose and raised a brow.

"What were you holding?" Erza asked. Jellal pressed his lips together in a thin line and let out an nervous laugh. His heard hammered painfully in his chest and his breathing staggered a little. He gave Erza an icredulous look.

"What are you talking about?" Jellal asked. "I wasn't holding anything."

Erza eyed her boyfriend warily before shrugging her shoulders. She'll dismiss the conversation for now. Erza grabbed Jellal's roughed hands and led him to the picnic.

The food was set and Jellal breathed in the scent. Mmmm, apple pie. Jellal and Erza sat on the picnic blanket and started to talk about random things. But something was bothering Erza, she couldn't get the image of Jellal holding a little green box. Why isn't he telling her? Why is he not enlightening her on what's inside of the green box? Could it be that he's giving her something special? Well he probably is, they've been dating for three straight years. Erza couldn't help but suck on her lower lip cautiously.

Maybe he's going to propose to her.

Erza eyes went wide at that thought. He couldn't be... could he? Erza felt her cheeks getting warmer and she pursed her lips. Sure she knew Jellal but sometimes he was unpredictable. Erza gnawed on her lower lip until drew out blood.

"Erza, your lip is bleeding," Jellal said as he quickly gave her napkin. Erza accepted the napkin and wiped the blood away. Warmth filled her pale cheeks because of her embarrassment.

No, Jellal is not going to propose to her.

Erza frowned at the thought. She cleared as Jellal kept watching her every move like a hawk.

"So..." Erza said as her voice trailed off. She blinks at Jellal and exhale a breath. "...Are you going to tell me what's in that little box of yours."

Jellal dark eyes went wide and she swore their was something in hos face like an emotion but it went away instantly. Jellal blushed beet red; probably right now is the right time to propose.

Jellal nodded and held out his hand assuming Erza will take it.

Erza raised a brow. "What are you-"

"I want to do this the proper way," Jellal interrupted. Erza nodded slowly and she was unaware what's in store for her. She clasps her hand into his and stood silently below the tree. The wind was blocking her hair and Erza pulled her hair into a messy bun. She blinks as she caught Jellal looking at her, blushing.

Erza grinned.

Jellal got down on one knee and pulled out the little box. Erza's eyes went wide and her teeth tethered on edge. Her throat felt suddenly dry and her heart was hammering aganist her chest; it felt like it was going to burst.

"Erza I really spent my great three years with you, and even you put a blade on the edge of my neck or beat the hell out of me once I ate your strawberry cake..." Jellal voiced trailed off once Erza giggled.

"... I just want to say I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So will you marry me?" Jellal asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"..."

"Erza?"

.

.

.

.

"I will not marry you Jellal," Erza said firmly as she crossed her arms. Jellal stared at her with wide eyes and felt his eyes started to water. Erza bend down and her lips brushed his ears as he sulk in misery.

She giggled. "Got you; I want strawberry cake at our wedding."

Erza kissed the shell of his ear and pulled away. If Erza wasn't blushing, she bet five jewels she's looked like a tomato now.

Jellal looked up at Erza with hope in his eyes and a ghost of a smile placed on his lips. He grinned at her.

"So is that a yes?"

Erza bit her lower lip and raises a brow at her finance. "What do you think?"

Jellal smiled at her before capturing her lips into his. Erza eagerly snaked her arms around his neck.

* * *

**a/n: so I finally finished this chapter and I have completely finished this story. It was fun writing these; sorry for any mistakes since i typed this up on my phone. Please check out my all new story called "falling in love with a tutor" and "fatal bonds". **

**Leave me a good chocolate coated revoew with some sprinkles on top to fill it with love.**

**Bye**

**Black Phoenix**


End file.
